Chance Meeting
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Sequel to 'When You Come Back To Me Again' Rei and Kai are reunited after Mr. Dickenson split the team up. (Better summary inside) KaixRei


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. O.o Just the plot and any original characters that I put in. I'll list all them in the end.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei pairing (Doesn't know if Kai has a tongue yet XD )  
  
Summary: It's been years since the BladeBreakers split up and both Kai and Rei seem to be more and more withdrawn from their own friends. But, when they meet again by chance, what will Rei's friends think of Kai and are Kai's friends as...Kai-like as Kai himself?  
  
Notes: This was a total *Jumps up to find remote and turn up 'That Summer'* Anyway...This was a totally random idea XD I think I've become addicted to typing KaixRei fanfic. *Tries to remember what she was doing when this came to mind.* I was...Oh! I was writing a poem about my baby (My dog). :) I love him. He's so sweet. I don't know how this came to mind while writing a poem about my dog but it did. Maybe it was because I was trying to think of a poem to write about Dranzer and Drigger. :) That must have been it. Well, anyway. Here's this. A one-shot because I don't have time to start another chapter fic. Not with InuBodi, Missing, Hell On Wheels, and Blood Reaper going. ;.; Oh, this is also a sequel to 'When You Come Back To Me Again' :)  
  
*Thinks she answered Devlinn Reiko's review in a different fic* :) I think I answered yours in Ch.12 of InuBodi Dev but I haven't finished it yet ;.;  
  
Bluumberry- So would I ;.; It would have been sad. *Grins* Typos are minions of the typo demon. He's not very nice so watch out for him. ^.^ As for the name mistake, I do that a lot and I try and fix them whenever I find one. I call Kenny 'Chief' sometimes when no one is talking to him. o.o Comes from calling him that in InuBodi. And you can TO write. I don't read the fics of people who can't write. :) *Wants to read more of 30 Years.* ^.^ I will continue them. But I wont have CH. 12 for IB up today. Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
CRaZy NeK0-JiN- :) I had a hard time saying that he'd lost his hair. It just sounded really stupid no matter how I phrased it. ^.^ I'm glad you thought it was sweet. That was my aim :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-Chance Meeting-  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I suppose I do this a lot...Just stand aside and watch everyone else mess around. That's what I'm doing now. Just standing here. Watching. Kyra says that she thinks I'm socially retarded. I think she's mental. But that's not the point...  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Great. Who the hell is calling me?   
  
"Kai! Get your ass over here before I drag you by the cheek!" Kyra called to me.  
  
Yeah...And she wouldn't hesitate to do that either. Might as well go see what she wants. As I walk towards them, two birds catch my eye. A dove and a crimson bird. I wonder if they are the same ones that used to visit Rei in the hospital. Rei...My did Mr. Dickenson have to insist that we'd all be safer if we separated?   
  
"Look, Kai." Kyra says to me as I tear my eyes from the birds and look out over the ocean. I've always liked the ocean. One of my favorite places to be. But the sight before me was breathtaking...Yeah, I do have a heart. Believe it or not.   
  
The ocean was shockingly calm, as if caught in the beauty of the setting sun. Rei had said that the sun was setting just like this when he first saw the two birds. Where was he now? I wish that he could see this. He would have loved to see it somewhere other than his hospital bed. But the sun and the ocean wasn't all that made the sight so amazing. The galleon that was sailing on the horizon and the gulls in the sky added to the image.  
  
"Isn't it gorgeous, Kai?" Dria said in awe. I nodded in agreement but couldn't help think that it wasn't as important without Rei there with me. Kyra, Dria, Nava, and Kias were my friends but Rei and my blading team were my best friends.  
  
"You really miss him, don't you Kai?" Nava murmured. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them and nodding again.  
  
"I wish we could meet him. Your team, too. They seem to mean a lot to you." Kias said. Once again, I nodded.  
  
"They do." I allowed.  
  
My sister, Kyra, sighed. "Maybe we'll be lucky, Kai. Since it's your birthday. Maybe the Gods will stop being asses for a change."  
  
I smiled at that. Kyra and her Gods. It was a bit strange, I admit. The five of us had actually begun to truly believe in Kyra's Gods and I often found myself cursing their strongest. "I don't think they really pay attention to the five of us, Ky." I replied.  
  
Kyra huffed. She hated it when I said that. Yeah...I say it a lot. "They do, Kai. They do. But I guess they can't spoil us, can they?"  
  
I agreed with her on that.  
  
But I still want Rei with me now.  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Kana tried to get me to staff fight with her again. I think she's addicted to staff fighting. I don't blame her thought. It's fun to do- When you're in the mood that is. We're all just standing here now, Kana, Ketsueki, Hikiuma, and I. And I only now realized that all four of my friends are female.   
  
The scene before us it wonderful. The ocean, the sunset, the ship, and the gulls. Much better than my view of the sunset many years ago when I was in the hospital. But that's to be expected. You don't see much from a hospital bed.  
  
Two birds just landed on the beach before us and I'm shocked to see that it's Kyoujin and Hinde. It's amazing who you can find at the most unexpected times. Times like this, when I'm lonely and feeling a bit depressed.  
  
Don't get me wrong, my friends are great. But they're not my team. They're not Kai. That's all I need now. I want to be back with my team and back with Kai. Being split up devastated us all and I haven't spoken to any of them in years. I don't understand what Mr. Dickenson was so worried about. What kind of danger could we be in if we stayed together. Personally, I think we're safer together. We can watch each other's back better than anyone else can and it's hard to watch our own back when we're focused on what's ahead of us.  
  
I keep wondering where he is now. Every time I let my gaze wander to the two preening birds I think of him...  
  
"Hey, Rei. Look over there. He's gorgeous." Kana said teasingly. Why did I ever tell them I was in love with my captain? Now they always tease me about it. They don't mean anything by it. In fact, it's pretty amusing, some of the guys they point out. But none of them mean anything to me. They're not Kai.  
  
"Come on, Rei! Look at him!"  
  
I ignored Kana.  
  
"You're afraid you'll think he's gorgeous too, aren't you Rei?" Ketsueki teased. Hikiuma laughed.  
  
"I bet that's it. Just look at him, Rei. You wont be disappointed.  
  
Isn't it strange how friends seem to have a sixth sense for knowing who it is you're in love with. Even if they haven't met them? And isn't even stranger how your love's friends seemed to have that same sixth sense and seem to bring it out at exactly the right time?  
  
I turned my head and looked to where I was told to look. At the exact same moment that -his- friends told him to look at -me-. Our eyes met and I SWEAR we could speak by just keeping eye contact.  
  
"Rei..." He seemed to say.  
  
I must have said "Kai" in return because he smiled and started towards me. I took a few steps forward but I think I felt weird when his friends followed him. "Hey..." I managed to say when he stopped about a foot before me.  
  
"Hey..." He whispered in return. Neither of us could move after that. We just...stared at each other.  
  
(Kyra's POV)   
  
You'd think there was wall between them or something! They just -stared- at each other. I was -so- close to just pushing Kai forward...But I wouldn't ruin it. I could tell that he was really nervous. Yup. Kai was nervous. I can't blame him. His love is surrounded by a bunch of girls and I think I would be a bit worried too.   
  
Kai is pretty trusting though. He may have been a bit wary of the four girls at first but his trust in Rei's love overpowered that immediatly. So, you want to know what was stopping them from moving any closer? That would be the would thing with Mr. Dickenson telling them that they were better off apart. Damn old men. They ruin everything.  
  
(Ketsueki's POV)  
  
I always wonder what Kai was like. Rei described him as being stoic and withdrawn. Said that he never really spoke to anyone and criticized people's skills more than he complemented them. Or, that's why he had said a year before he was diagnosed with cancer. I wonder if Kai has changed. And, if not, are the friends he has with him just as bad as he is? They look pretty intimidating. And that's coming from me. Miss Let-Me-At-'Em. I'm not easily intimidated.   
  
As I watched them now, I wish I could tell what they were thinking. I want to know what Kai is like. I want to make sure that he is right for Rei. Yeah, I'm a really protective person. Rei's an amazing guy and I don't want anyone to hurt him. He is my brother after all. Bet you didn't know that...Let me repeat it. Rei. Is. My. Brother. Got that? Okay. Moving on.  
  
The four behind Kai are watching the two. Well, three of them are. So are Kana and Hikiuma. But the one with the long brown hair...She's staring at me. I bet she's thinking the same thing I am. Is Rei right for Kai? Would Rei ever hurt Kai? But it's probably easy for her to answer that. Rei's never been an asshole.  
  
Okay, so Rei never said Kai was an ass. But, the way he used to talk about, he sounds like one. Which makes Kana, Hiki, and I wonder how he managed to fall in love with him. Maybe I'll ask him soon...  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I can't stop staring at him. I can't move any closer. I keep thinking back to what Mr. Dickenson said. 'You boys can't stay together anymore. I am sorry, but it is much to dangerous for you to stay with each other. You'll have to split up. Go home and do your best to stay away from each other.' Was he right? I want to believe that he wasn't but he hasn't steered us wrong yet. Yet...But what if...What if he's testing us? What if he's seeing how strong our friendship is...Oh, Gods...That's exactly what he's doing...I remember...What he said to Kenny once. 'You guys seem to be great friends and I'm glad you all get along. But I sometimes wonder if you feel forced to be friends because you are a team...I sometimes wonder how you really are around each other, when no one is watching...' Oh...Gods...I can kiss him now. But I can't move...Who are his friends?  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I can tell that Kai has realized the same thing that I have. Mr. Dickenson is -testing- us. He's testing our friendship. Seeing how long we can obey his wishes and stay away from each other. I need to move now. I need to be closer to him. But it's a bit hard. After being away from him so long, I can never be sure if he still loves me...  
  
(Kai and Rei's POV)  
  
What am I thinking? Of course he loves me...Idiot...  
  
(Kai's POV)   
  
Finally, I moved forward. At the exact same time that he did. We both raised our hands and linked our fingers. I couldn't believe it. We were -finally- together again. After three years, we'd found each other. All by chance...Oh, Gods, I love you, Rei...And it was all thanks to that damned sixth sense that friends seemed to have. I wonder what made Rei look over at me when he did. Had his friends pointed me out to him as mine had pointed him out to me?  
  
I think I stopped breathing for because Rei is looking worried. I let out the breath I was holding and managed a oddly shy smile. The whole thing was shy. The slow smile and the fact that I kind of lowered my eyes. I think he found it funny because he laughed softly.  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
When our hands met, I felt his breath catch and he seemed not to realized that he wasn't breathing. He must have been pretty deep in thought. But, when he looked up at me(I must have looked worried) because he let his breath out and smiled shyly. SHYLY. Gods he's gorgeous. I've never seen him look shy before. It was adorable. Oooh, yeah. I bet you're not believing that. The stoic, 'cold-hearted' Kai looking adorable. Believe it. He does. I just hope I'm not drooling.  
  
I couldn't hold back my laugh. He lifted his eye, tilting his head a bit. Oh, Gods. If I don't kiss him soon I think I'll die. "You're cute, Kai." I murmured. His pale cheeks gained a pink tint and I could hold back anymore. I kissed him. Gods, it felt good.  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I MUST be in heaven. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten. Ever. When we both pulled back from the kiss, we looked up into the darkening sky to find the dove and the strange bird circling above us. They were singing. I think I nearly fainted with happiness. Rei(I think he must have been wanting to choke me for years) threw his arms around my neck and squeezed.   
  
I kind of gave Rei's friends a goofy smile as I hugged Rei around the waist. The one with the darkest hair seemed to have come to a decision because she crossed her arms and leaned against the tree beside her. Was she mad? I couldn't tell. But the other two grinned at me. I saw that on briefly because I buried my face in Rei's neck as he squeezed the hell out of me.  
  
I believe in Kyra's Gods now. Bless them all. They're awesome...Damn, I think my face is going to go numb.   
  
(Rei's POV)   
  
Once I finally stopped squeezing the life out of Kai, I pulled back a bit and he lifted his head from my neck. I've never seen him wear anything near the grin he wore now. If I didn't know him better I'd think he was drunk. Grinning, I slapped his cheek lightly with one hand before linking my hands behind his neck.  
  
"Hey, that was uncalled for." He said, pulling me closer.   
  
"No it wasn't. You look like you've just had too much to drink." I answered, kissing him again.  
  
"I have, in a way." He answered, a lazy smile replacing his goofy grin. "Why are we just standing here? I think our friends are getting bored."  
  
I looked back at Kana, Ketsu, and Hikiuma then at Kai's four friends. "I think we should introduce everyone." I said thoughtfully.  
  
He agreed. Unlinking my right hand, I pointed back over my shoulder and introduced my friends. "The one by the tree is Ketsueki. She's my older sister. The one closest to the beach is Hikiuma. The one between them is Kanaven. Or Kana."  
  
(Kai POV)   
  
I'd almost forgotten that my friends were behind me. Looking back at them, I apologized. Kyra shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry."  
  
"Alright. From left to right, it'd Dria, Nava, Kias, and Kyra. Kyra is my sister. Kias and Nava are brother and sister." I introduced.  
  
"It's nice to meet you four." Rei said, slipping out of Kai's hold. "Kai...Do you think we should find the others?"  
  
I smiled. "We have to. Mr. Dickenson is testing us and we've never failed anything he's put us up to."  
  
Rei grinned. "I KNOW that's not the only reason you want to find them."  
  
"Of course you know. But they don't." I responded, referring to Kenny, Tyson, and Max.  
  
"That will. You'll tell them, right?" Rei cocked his head.   
  
"I will, Kitten."  
  
Rei smiled fondly and leapt at me again, nearly choking me a second time.  
  
The two birds above us finished their song and vanished into the night...  
  
:) I think I'll write another sequel. To this, you know? I like this fic. Even though I like WYCBTMA better. Okay. The list of which characters belong to me. MINE: Kyra, Kias, Nava, Dria, Hikiuma, Ketsueki, Kanaven, Kyoujin and Hinde. :) I don't remember what Kyoujin and Hinde mean but I believe Ketsueki is blood and Hikiuma is draft horse. ^.^ Ketsu, Hiki, Kana, Kyou, and Hinde are the names of characters on a role-play site I go to (www.rpol.net) but I like their names so I put them here. YES. I named one of my characters Draft horse. On Rpol her full name is Draft horse Wings. But in Japanese. :) I LOVE draft horses. They ROCK. :) Anyway. I'm going to draw a map-like thing for the area they are in for this story and I will attempt a picture of the two birds, Kyoujin and Hinde. Hinde is the dove and Kyoujin is the crimson bird that has no breed o.o Thanks for reading and please review! Later! (Please don't worry about it if you imagined a tree on a beach. XD That's not how I have it. I'll draw it out for you and give you the link to see the pictures. 333) 


End file.
